Shang-Chi (Earth-7045)
Shang-Chi is the so-called Master of Kung Fu, traveling the world and fighting crime where he can. He is a calm, contemplative Taoist monk. He believes in attunement with the universe, discipline, humility and non-action. He wants to live a simple life and let the universe do the moving. However, he simply cannot ignore great evil, or seeing people he appreciates be hurt. In fact, such triggering events can make him very active, and even downright aggressive. Despite trying hard to be peaceful and detached, Shang-Chi remains vulnerable to these few sources of passion. These inevitably drag him to the underbelly of the world to cover his fists with blood. Shang-Chi doesn’t talk much and is quite inscrutable. He dislikes polluting himself with death, deceit, double-crosses and violence. The Master of Kung-Fu trusts the flow of the universe and his own formidable skill and experience to resolve unwanted situations quickly and efficiently so he can go back fishing, meditating and mending nets. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers N/A Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Shang Chi is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth, having been trained possibly since birth to become the ultimate warrior. Shang Chi is skilled in various martial arts with a particular specialization in the Chinese martial arts. He has been shown defeating multiple highly skilled opponents simultaneously as well as superhumans. His great strength and chi (qi) allows him to strike with inhuman force enabling him to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron, withstand physical impacts almost to a superhuman degree, and ease all forms of pain and discomfort. Shang has stalemated Iron Fist in single combat, with the two martial artists portrayed as equals while Black Panther stated Shang-Chi is better than Rand. *'Skilled Gymnast' *'Peak Physical Conditioning' *'Skilled Marksman': Shang is a master marksman able to throw ranged weapons such as shuriken (throwing stars) with pin-point accuracy. *'Weapons Proficiency': Shang is highly skilled with all martial arts weaponry such as the Chinese double edged sword (jian), butterfly swords, oxtail swords, staves, and both single and double nunchaku. He has often made use of make-shift weapons as well, using metal pipes and even a tree trunk. *'Nervous System Control': Shang can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, limit the spread of toxins in his blood stream, and even slow down his bleeding rate. *'Espionage': while not focused upon as much in recent appearances, Shang has undergone training during his time with MI-6 and is familiar with many espionage tactics and methodologies. *'Philosopher': Shang-Chi has an extensive knowledge of Eastern philosophy. *'Patient Fisher' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Metal Bracelets' Weapons Occasional use of traditional nunchaku, swords, shuriken, and staffs. Trivia Shang-Chi is, and identifies himself as, a bodhisattva, a "person who is on the path towards Buddhahood but has not yet attained it." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Chinese Category:Good Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Martial Artists Category:Gymnastics Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Body Control Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Espionage Category:Intimidation Category:Sword Wielders Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Staff Wielders Category:Shang-Chi Family Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Shang-Chi